Loving Me For Me
by Kohana
Summary: It's a well known fact that Petunia Dursley hated magic. However, what is not as well known was that she truly did love her nephew. Now, Hogwarts has to deal with a Harry Potter that's a bit snarky. One who doesn't care much for the wizarding world.


**A/N: So, it is I, the author! There's not much to say here! I was to get the chapter of my other story out, but this has been bothering me so much that I had to write it and put it up here so I could get back to my other story.**

**New Year's resolution? Try being more faithful with writing! **

**So here's to hoping I keep on track with both my stories from now on.**

**Think of this as just a preview. I needed to set up a stage for this story to work, and this is just the Prelude. That's why this chapter is so short, but I'll try to write longer chapters. Hopefully improve my writing as I go along! Be in tune for more. I'll get writing right away!**

**So disclaimer? Really? I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters and I never will. That right belongs to J.K. Rowling. With that said, here's the story!**

**

* * *

  
**

Aunt Petunia has rules. Not normal rules that other young children hear growing up. No. Her rules are different—peculiar, you could say. And I've grown up on those rules.

Number One. If you can't explain it, it must be magic. That's right. A lot of things in my life had something to do with magic. You see, I'm Harry Potter, a wizard. So that time the chalk that had been heading my way suddenly reversed and hit my teacher…yes, that was magic.

Aunt Petunia didn't care much for magic. She's told me that more than once. It's also in one of her rules, but we'll get to that later. You just need to understand that she didn't like magic. She and my mum, Lily Potter, had a bit of a falling out because my mum was a witch, and Aunt Petunia wasn't. Short and sweet, it was jealousy—not that you'd hear Aunt Petunia saying that! But shortly before my parents' deaths (that's right, they died), she had recently gotten back in contact with my mother. So, when my mum died shortly after that, can you think who was to blame for her only sister's death?

That's right! Magic was to blame! Not that I disagree with my aunt. She has every reason to hate magic. In a way, I guess magic was to blame. I mean, really! A killing curse? Who made that one up? Sure, non-magic people (muggles I think they're called) have guns. But they also have bulletproof vests. I'm getting off topic though.

Rule Number Two. If it can be solved without magic, then you don't need magic.

This one's important. Aunt Petunia swears that witches and wizards are too lazy. After all, why do you need a spell to wash dishes when you could perfectly wash dishes yourself? She's made sure I wash dishes. I'm not to be lazy. That's fine as long as Dudley gets to _not_ be lazy with me.

I should probably explain my family, shouldn't I?

As you've probably guessed, I'm an orphan. Halloween of 1981, I had the pleasure of experiencing a mass murderer out for my blood—or my death, whichever came first. Lord Voldemort for some unknown reason to me, wanted me dead, and in order to do that, killed my loving, doting parents that tried stopping him from killing me. Trust me. I'd know. I still have nightmares. He didn't succeed though. For another unknown reason, I survived the killing curse. Shocking, huh? I'm special that way.

After that unfortunate night, I was left on the Dursley's doorstep. The Dursley's consists of my aunt, Petunia, her husband, Vernon, and their son, Dudley. Aunt Petunia was livid about the circumstances. First of all, neither were my godparents, and secondly, wouldn't it have been a bit _nicer_ to tell them that my parents died face-to-face instead of leaving me in a basket on a chilly November morning with only a letter to explain the events? No. Aunt Petunia was terribly angry.

Uncle Vernon wasn't sure what to do. Uncle Vernon didn't know much about magic which was understandable because until he married my aunt, he'd never heard of the subject. He actually found it quite interesting. A bit weird maybe, but he didn't stress over the situation very much. That's fine with me. Instead, Uncle Vernon was the one to suggest that they officially adopted me a couple of months in my stay.

Aunt Petunia had been trying for another baby, after having one son, Dudley, who was slightly older than myself. But already in her mid-thirties, getting pregnant seemed to be a bit of an issue and had given up on the aspect of having a younger sibling for Dudley. That's where I came in. Dudley and I were young enough that we were conditioned that we pretty much were siblings.

And by raising me, Aunt Petunia hoped that she could maybe forgive herself for the way she behaved with her sister. By raising me, she was helping her sister, and that was all fine and dandy. Didn't mean she had to love magic. She just had to love me, which Aunt Petunia could do.

* * *

**And that's it for now! I'd love a review if you had the time. Also, I wouldn't mind a beta for this story. (Eugh. I need one for my other one too!) So, if you're interested leave me a line and I'll get back to you! ^_^ I would appreciate it! Hopefully they can also kick me whenever I'm late with an update too.**

**Thanks all!**

**Kohana  
**


End file.
